neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters
'' that appeared on Nasir's ship. Distinguished from left to right: Oscar, Rolf, Boyd, Mist, Mordecai, Lethe, Titania, Zihark, Rhys, Ike, Nephenee, Soren (front), Gatrie (back), Brom, Shinon, Mia (front), Marcia (back) and Ilyana.]] This is a character list for the Nintendo GameCube game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, which is a tactical role-playing game developed by Intelligent Systems; it is the ninth game of the ''Fire Emblem series. The list summarizes the roles of all playable characters (units that can be controlled by the player) and major non-player characters (units that can't be controlled by the player) that appear during the course of the story. The game introduced the concept of laguz and beorc to the Fire Emblem universe; laguz are humanoid creatures that have the ability to transform into animals, and beorc are the traditional units (humans). For general information about the game itself, see the main article. Since Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, all Fire Emblem games have contained the "support" function. Certain pairs of units that fight alongside each other can gain a bonus that allows them to fight better. These gains are triggered by support conversations, in which the player gains more information about the personality of the two units involved. There can only be three conversations between the same pair of units. Like other Fire Emblem games, Path of Radiance was praised by reviewers for its character development; some reviewers state a particular emotional attachment to individual characters in Path of Radiance, which was present in previous Fire Emblem installments. Most of these characters return in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, which is set three years after Path of Radiance. Main playable characters Ike ]] '''Ike' is the son of Commander Greil of the Greil Mercenaries. The story begins with Ike's last day as a trainee in his father's mercenary company,Greil: You've got a point, Ike... All right. Tomorrow will be your first day as a full-fledged mercenary. – and follows him as he grows in power to lead a military force for the purpose of restoring an entire nation. Ike is the first central main character in the Fire Emblem series not to be of royal lineage or noble birth. This is because his creators decided that they wanted a character that "any man can also empathize with". Ike's blunt personality and characteristic blue hair was derived from one of the protagonists from Fire Emblem, Hector, who the creators of Ike discovered was one of the most popular characters in the series. He barely remembers his early childhood in Gallia, and also does not know what Laguz are at the beginning of the game. He is often outspoken, although this is due to his lack of experience with important figures, and this both helps him and hurts him in the game. For most of the game he is under the service of Princess Elincia but does not want anything more than regular mercenary payment and a chance to avenge his father's death. He starts out with the title of Ranger but is eventually granted the title of Lord by Princess Elincia so that he may officially lead the Crimean Liberation Army as its general.Sanaki: Giving some nameless mercenary control of Begnion's troops would be...problematic. And more importantly, it would affect the troops. You will resign yourself to this and receive peerage from Princess Elincia. – Ike duels the Black Knight to avenge his father's death using Ragnell, a sword blessed by the goddess which is one of the few indestructible weapons in the series.Black Knight: My armor is blessed by the goddess. Only weapons that are also blessed can so much as scratch it. Ike:Grrr... So common weaponry is useless? Is that it? Black Knight:You should not worry about such trivialities. You possess the sacred blade Ragnell, do you not? – The sword is one of only a few weapons that can damage the Black Knight's blessed armor.Ashnard:'It is a sacred blade, is it not? The only type of blade that can pierce my armor. – After their final duel Ike continues to lead the army towards the Crimean capital and defeats Ashnard, ending the Daein occupation and allowing Elincia to take her proper place as the nation's queen. Ike is a playable character in the Wii game ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, retaining Ragnell and some of his abilities from Path of Radiance. He also appears as two stickers: one from "Path of Radiance," and the other from "Radiant Dawn." In the Subspace Emissary Ike stops the Ancient Minister by using "Great Aether" to render one of his Subspace Bombs useless and then teams up with Meta Knight and fellow Fire Emblem protagonist Marth. Ike is voiced by Michihiko Hagi (Japanese) and by Seattle-based actor Jason Adkins in English. IGN listed Ike as a character that should appear in a Soulcalibur game, stating that he seems "too perfectly suited for the world of Soulcalibur to leave out". Elincia '''Elincia Ridell Crimea, Princess of Crimea and only remaining member of the Crimean royal bloodline, employs the Greil Mercenaries for the greater part of this game. She has long green hair, brown eyes, and fair skin, and wears an orange court dress with matching ballet flats and bronze jewellery and circlet. Without the power inherent in her station due to being displaced by Ashnard's invasion, she is forced to rely on the aid of others in order to take her proper place as the rightful ruler of Crimea. Due to the fear of political fallout that might have occurred if her existence were made public, she was raised in secrecy from birth;Elincia: To avoid national turmoil. You see, I was born after my uncle, Lord Renning, was named as successor to the throne. So... – only the high ranking nobles of each nation and a select few Crimeans were made aware of her existence.Elincia: I was told the royals of each nation were informed of my identity in the event of dire circumstances... – Until the Daein invasion, she spent her life at a villa in the countryside.Elincia: So am I! For one who knew nothing of life outside the royal villa... Everything...is... So very big. – She also became very close friends with the siblings, Lucia and Geoffrey, who grew up along with her.Ranulf: It seems she and Lucia grew up together. She feels completely at ease around her. – However, because Elincia was raised in such seclusion, she has very little knowledge of the outside world.Elincia: I feel now, at this late juncture, that I know almost nothing of my own country. – Before meeting the Greil Mercenaries, she had never set foot in a Crimean village, nor had she any opportunity to interact with Crimean peasants. After being rescued by Ike and the mercenaries, she employs them to escort her to Gallia. After Greil is slain, she agrees with Ike's decision to fight back against Daein to restore Crimea's independence, and they accompany each other for the rest of the journey. Later in the game, Elincia gains use of a sword, armor, and a pegasus that once belonged to her great-grandmother and enters battle.Elincia: He belonged to my great-grandmother. I'm a bit nervous about riding him, but I'm going to try nevertheless. – The armour in question consists of an orange shift with matching tights, over which white thigh-high boots and an orange robe are worn, and the outfit is completed with a large white cloak and golden hair combs. Elincia is voiced by Juri Takita (Japanese) and by Erica Evans (English). Other playable characters The Greil Mercenaries Characters: Boyd, Gatrie, Mist, Oscar, Rhys, Rolf, Shinon, Soren, Titania. The Greil Mercenaries are a group of mainly ex Crimean soldiers. Their work revolves around fighting local brigands and protecting villages for money. They had relatively modest objectives until they found Princess Elincia.Grandfather (Villager):'''Er... What I mean to say is... Don't you think running off pirates is a bit...beneath you? – '''Titania is the Deputy-Commander of the Mercenaries; she is an ex-Crimean knight, and met Greil in Gallia while training as a knight.Titania: When I was still a knight of Crimea. I volunteered for a military officer exchange program and spent some time studying at Gallia's royal palace – – The staff officer and strategist of the Mercenaries is '''Soren. Initially, Soren was suspected to be a Spirit Charmer—one who has made a special pact with the supernatural,Soren: A nearby sage came by and asked to take me in. He said I possessed rare magical talent. – but he is actually Branded.'Soren:' I'm one of the Branded. – Branded are beorc-laguz hybrids generally despised by both races.Soren: We are untouchables. Abominations. Condemned to a life of hatred and shunning from both races. – Soren sought out Ike (and presumably became employed under Greil) after Ike rescued him from starvation in childhood.'Soren:' I decided that you had to be alive. I took money and food from the village and headed for Crimea, a land of beorcs. . . Once I had learned to speak and behave like other people, I wandered Crimea for several years. Then I finally found you. – Soren states absolute loyalty to Ike. Mist is Ike's sister and the holder of Lehran's medallion (the Fire Emblem). Mist is one of only a few beorc with a spirit gentle enough to keep the medallion's chaotic energies in check when held in her grasp. After being left behind in battle with Rolf, she later joins because Rhys had taught her to heal.Mist: Yeah! I made Rhys teach me how to use it. I can heal injuries! – Mist is voiced by Atsuko Enomoto (Japanese) and by Elsbeth Nathanson (English). Rhys is the primary healer in Greil's Mercenaries. He joined the mercenaries about a year prior to the beginning of the game after finding Titania severely injured in a forest near his home and nursing her back to health.Titania I was just thinking about the first time we met. It was almost a year ago to this very day. – 'Titania:' if it wasn't for your good work, I wouldn't have been able to use an axe anymore!. – However, Rhys himself is physically a very frail man, and is occasionally bedridden with fevers brought on from overwork. Prior to joining the mercenaries, he stayed at home with his parents and couldn't find work because of his weak constitution.Rhys: Oh, I don't know. That life wasn't easy. I have a small, frail body, and there were few jobs for me in our village.– Within the Mercenaries are three brothers, Boyd, Oscar and Rolf. The oldest, '''Oscar', takes the most responsibility amongst the siblings. Before joining Greil, he became a Crimean Knight so that he could earn enough money to look after his brothers. Due to his father's death, Oscar left the army, but subsequently found it difficult to support the family.Boyd: When our dad died, I was the one who had to care for baby Rolf... I had no clue what I was supposed to do. Oscar received a discharge from his military service and came home, but life was hard.– The brothers were later recruited by Greil; as a result, the brothers are some of the most loyal members.Boyd: Commander Greil always said we were all part of one big family, didn't he? I'll do anything to protect me family... That's why you can always count on me. – The middle child is Boyd, a headstrong fighter who shares an amicable rivalry with Ike.Boyd: Listen, the difference between you and me is that I'm a professional. (Referring to Ike) – Like Oscar, he too tries to support Rolf. Rolf is the youngest and initially the weakest of the brothers. He shares a friendship with Mist, who is of a similar age to him. He was taught how to use a bow by the Sniper, Shinon, during which time he developed a friendship with him.Shinon: You always did have what it takes. It's just like I told you-- you train the right way, and you'll surpass both your brothers. Rolf: I had a good teacher.– Despite still being young at heart, he becomes an accomplished bow-user.Marcia: You're becoming an impressive archer, Rolf! – The most fickle and critical in the Mercenaries are Gatrie and Shinon. '''Shinon regularly belittles Ike and finds it insufferable that he should be under the command of the young soldier.Shinon: Commander, you must be joking! He's just a boy, and he's had barely more than a taste of battle. What do you expect a whelp like him to accomplish? (After hearing that Ike will be leading a mission) – He seeks more challenging and prestigious opportunities for Greil's Mercenaries, who only do minor jobs.Shinon: Pah! Jobs like this barely make a dent in my incurable boredom! It's like that old buzzard said, there's better work out there. – He departs from the Mercenaries when Ike becomes leader subsequent to Greil's death.Soren: Shinon and Gatrie have left us. – After a brief stint with the Daein army, he begrudgingly rejoins the Mercenaries after learning that Ike had grown stronger and after his student, Rolf, persuades him.Ike: Don't you get it? I just beat you. So your reasons don't hold water anymore, do they? – Gatrie considers women his main focus on life;Gatrie: Not those flowers... THOSE flowers! Ike: ...Gatrie, we're inside. There's nothing here but the temple handmaidens. Gatrie: Exactly! It's like a whole new species of girl lives in Begnion! Everyone in this palace is drop-dead gorgeous! – this often impacts the decisions he makes.Gatrie (on whether to help Elincia): Princess Elincia... She does possess a certain regal beauty...There's a lot to be said for that, you know. However, I do prefer country girls... A bit cuter, and not quite so standoffish... – He leaves with Shinon for relatively the same reasons as him, and later takes on the job of being the bodyguard for the Begnion noble Astrid.Gatrie: Before I was hired as your bodyguard, I was a top-notch mercenary! (To Astrid) – After they help him to resist a Daein attack, he later rejoins the Mercenaries on a ship that Astrid had boarded. In Crimea Characters: Bastian, Brom, Calill, Geoffrey, Kieran, Largo, Lucia, Mia, Nephenee, Volke. Crimea is a country in north-west Tellius; the game starts with Crimea's invasion by Daein. Mia is the first recruitable character from Crimea (apart from Princess Elincia) to appear in the game. She is captured by Daein forces, and later freed by the Mercenaries, where she subsequently joins the group. At the end of the game, she decides to stay with the Greil Mercenaries and has taken to her newfound "Boss" in Ike. Volke first appears when he approaches the Mercenaries, claiming that he is an old associate of Greil, and that he has an intelligence report to deliver.Volke: You are Sir Greil's son, correct? You'll do. Sir Greil hired me to investigate something. You pay my price, and I'll give you my report. Deal? – He refuses to deliver this report until Ike can gather together 50,000 gold as a fee.Ike: How much? Volke: Fifty thousand. – As it turns out, both the report and Volke's claim that he is a thief are a ruse. Volke is actually an assassin, who was hired by Greil many years ago after being driven berserk by Lehran's Medallion.Ike: Berserk... What are you talking about? Why would you have to kill my father? Volke: Because of Lehran's Medallion. – Volke's job was to constantly tail Greil and kill him should he ever become berserk again. Volke was also entrusted with passing the history of the medallion on to Ike.Volke: I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time. That was my job. – He has some prior association with the sage Bastian,Volke: I've known you for a long time now, and I've never seen such a desperate glimmer in your eye. – who at first mistrusts his motives, but later is interested in hiring him for some work after the war.'Bastian:' There is a very delicate matter I'd like you to attend to. It's something only you are suited to... address. – Bastian is a royal retainer of Princess Elincia. He is incredibly loyal to his princess and his country, and is willing to give his life for them. His Shakespearean speech and over-elaborate delivery tend to baffle those that he talks to.Bastian: A beverage warm, and pleasant to the lips. Ike: ...Um, if you're offering me a cup of tea in your tent, I'll accept. ...That IS what you're offering... Right? . – Lucia and Geoffrey are sibling retainers that swear loyalty to Princess Elincia; along with Bastian, they gathered retainers for the day that she returned. Both Lucia and Geoffrey share a strong friendship with Elincia.Elincia: Because the two of you think to put me above all else, you say you will sacrifice your lives for me. Yet... Even if I'm able to borrow of Ike's strength and win back Crimea... If the cost of that victory is the lives of the two of you, I shall never smile again. – Brom, Kieran, and Nephenee are all freed from Daein imprisonment by Greil's Mercenaries.Oscar: You're from Crimea, right? Come on-- we're here to rescue you. We've opened your cell. Now's the time to escape. (To Kieran)/'Ike:' You're a Crimean soldier, right? Come on! I'm here to rescue you! (To Brom)/ Ike: You're a Crimean soldier, right? I've opened your cell. Let's get out of here (To Nephenee)– Both Brom and Nephenee were raised in the countryside and came from the same militia unit.Brom: Look here. My name's Brom, and this lass is Nephenee. We're just simple country militiamen from the same territory. – A family man at heart, Brom talks to stones as though they were his family members for comfort; he fights for their safety.Brom: We never had much money, so my parents gathered some stones from our farm back home and put them in this leather pouch. It's not much to look at, but it means a lot to me. Every day, I take them out and talk to them like they're my family. – Nephenee prefers not to speak to hide her strong countryside accent—she only enjoys speaking to fellow residents of the countryside such as Brom and Calill.Calill: You're embarrassed about your country accent and low speech, are you not? (To Nephenee) – Nephenee is the oldest daughter of a large family,'Nephenee:' I have two younger sisters and three younger brothers. The boys are triplets. They just turned six years old. – but left them behind in order to defend her Crimean homeland from the Daein invasion. Like Oscar, '''Kieran' was a member of the Crimean Knights— during which he developed a competitive rivalry with Oscar.Kieran: I could never forget that squint! Knights of Crimea, twelfth regiment ...your name is Oscar!? – Kieran: That is correct! I am Kieran... The same Kieran who has sworn himself to be your eternal rival! – He has a tendency to overtrain, leading to various self-inflicted injuries.Kieran: Ho, I'm fine! Don't worry about old Kieran! I just need to pull this axe out of my head here... Whooo, that's sharp! – Rhys: Your gravestone is going to say: "Here lies Kieran the knight! He suffered a massive hemorrhage in training and died cold and alone." – At the time Daein invaded Crimea, Kieran was assigned to the regiment charged with protecting and escorting Elincia, but was captured.Kieran: My platoon had the honor of escorting you from the palace during Daein's attack! – Calill comes to Ike rather bluntly requesting a job, although she doesn't realize that she is talking to the general at the time.Calill: Yoo-hoo! You there! Young man! I have business with the general of this army. Would you convey a message? – She hides her country upbringing, but is found out by Nephenee when she expresses knowledge that is exclusive to countryside residents.Nephenee: ...You're not from the city at all! – '''Largo' later comes to the Mercenaries in search of Calill.Calill: Did you come looking for little old me? Oh, how sad for you. My contract with this army isn't up for quite some time. (To Largo) – He boasts about his exploits, such as him pinning down two tigers with his bare hands.Largo: What's this? You doubting my strength? I can pin a tiger with my bare hands! That's not just hot air either! – His dream is to one day open up his own pub, and keeps careful notes in planning out the venture;Largo: I'm saving up the money I make here to open my own little place. I'm thinkin' a pub would be nice... Is that a good idea? – he is a man of peace, with an egalitarian judgement.'Muarim:' You also treat me and everyone else the same. You are a good beorc. – In Begnion Characters: Astrid, Devdan, Makalov, Marcia, Stefan, Tanith, Tormod. The Begnion Empire is a theocracy in relation to the Goddess Ashera situated in central Tellius. It is the largest of the nations. It is also home to the Holy Pegasus Knights, of which Marcia used to be a member; she resigned and fled after debt collectors frequently hounded her barracks for money that her brother Makalov owed.Marcia: You racked up all that debt and then ran away? You're such an irresponsible skunk! Thanks to your worthless hide, I had to leave the sacred pegasus knights! – She becomes acquainted with Ike when he helps her defeat aggressive pirates in Crimea,Ike: I'm a mercenary. The villagers hired us to get rid of these pirates. Marcia: Are you... Are you going to help me? – and then joins Ike's mercenaries on a later day while on a journey to locate her brother, Makalov.Marcia: That's right. It's me! Marcia! As promised, I'm here to pay my debt... I'm going to join your group! – Her Deputy Commander is Tanith, who considers Marcia's departure as desertion. She sees great potential in Marcia as a future officer in the pegasus knights, and it is in part because of that that she became enraged when Marcia submitted her hasty resignation.Tanith: Oh, I'm angry. I am very angry. Very angry indeed. Right now I'm weighing my options... Which penalty should I inflict on you for deserting the Begnion Holy Guard? – '''Makalov' has a tendency to gamble, get himself in debt, and make dealings with suspicious figures.Ike: Debts are debts, and you have many. Those peddlers weren't the only people who were owed coin by you... Right? We can't have debt collectors hounding the company day in and day out. My staff officer repaid the rest of the money you owe. – After he is found running from debt collectors by his sister, the company repays all of his debts, forcing him into long-term service. He gains the romantic interest of Astrid, who is a Begnion noble. During a conversations together, she gives Makalov a family heirloom,Makalov: Whoooo! Hey, look at that beauty! This pendant looks expensive... Are you sure I can take it? – believing that he'll pawn it off in order to use the money wisely, when in fact he plans to simply gamble the donation away. He eventually returns the heirloom to her after being pressured to give it back by Marcia.'Makalov:' Of course! And I told her that! But then she started crying and stuff. Said that I ripped you off and I was a big swindler... So I thought I should give it back before she hits me on the head with her big lance again. – When the Mercenaries venture out to battle a resistance force in the Grann desert, they meet Tormod, the young boy who leads the laguz emancipation group;Tormod: Who's the leader of the laguz emancipation army? I am! – he wishes to free the laguz that remain enslaved by Begnion nobles. He is very close to the beast laguz Muarim, and treats him as family.Tormod: If you want Muarim, you'll have to kill me first! – On the same mission, the Mercenaries also encounter Stefan, a branded—these are laguz-beorc hybrids who appear human, but have the longer lifespan of the laguz. He invites himself into the company after meeting one of the beast laguz of the group. He attempts to recruit his fellow branded, Soren, into a unit of branded that exist in the Grann desert.Stefan: Come down to the colony in Grann Desert. Others live there. Others like you. You know... the Branded. – Due to maltreatment that Branded are subjected to, he harbors hatred towards Begnion and the laguz.'Mordecai:' And do you like Begnion? '''Stefan:' I detest it. – Later in their quest, the Mercenaries also recruit '''Devdan', a man that is fond of making other people happy. He loves flowers, peace, and children. He had been forced to work at Oliver's villa without pay as punishment for trespassing before the mercenaries enter a battle with the guards.Devdan: Devdan is just a simple man who was imprisoned for looking at the flower garden. The punishment was to work here for an entire year...without pay, unfortunately. – He refuses to fight children, and sides with Ike's company as a result.Devdan:'Uh-oh. This won't do. Youngsters like you aren't supposed to be fighting, you know? – Devdan has a habit of referring to himself in the third person, and he works as a street performer when not on the battlefield. In a conversation with Largo, he introduces the berserker to "Nadved", a character drawn on a piece of paper,'Devdan: Ho ho! Step right up... and be amazed! First, Devdan draws a picture like so... Hum de dum... Voila! All done! This is Devdan’s friend... Nadved! Largo: Nadved? Waaaait a minute. This is just a sketch of some stupid stick figure! – demonstrating that Devdan is a skilled ventriloquist. Everybody except Tormod and Tanith later in Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn join the group, "The Royal Knights," which serve Queen Elincia. Tanith loyally protects Princess Sanaki. Tormod stays to help out Daein in Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn. In Daein '''Characters:' Haar, Ilyana, Jill, Sothe, Tauroneo, Zihark. Daein is a country in north-east Tellius headed by King Ashnard. Ilyana is a mage that joins the Mercenaries with good ability in casting lightning magic. She had been traveling with a merchant caravan, but when the Daein invasion occurred, they became separated, and she was forced into helping Daein soldiers fight the mercenaries.Ilyana: I was traveling with some merchants, but we got separated. I came here to escape this rain, but some soldiers in black found me. – When she meets Ike during battle, she learns that the mercenaries are guarding the caravan, and is allowed to join them to fight off the Daein soldiers.Ike: I don't see any reason we should go on fighting. If you're with them, we can protect you from Daein. Ilyana: You're right! Yes, would you please allow me to join your company, too? – Ilyana has an unusually voracious metabolism that leaves her hungry no matter how much she eats, and she can be on the verge of collapse due to hunger even after consuming a large meal.Ilyana: To be honest, I don't know why I'm so hungry. I'm never full. I always get hungry as soon as I eat. Normally, I eat about as much food as five people. Today was tough because I only got enough food for three. – '''Zihark' joins a group of laguz-hunting vigilantes in Crimea with the sole purpose of helping Ike and his laguz companions make their escape to sea.'Zihark: I joined this vigilante group because I knew it would afford me a chance to help you flee. Listen, I'll distract the townspeople. While they're worried about me, you can make good your escape. – He once shared a romantic relationship with a laguz cat, but that relationship was broken up by circumstances that remain unclear.'Zihark: Oh... I didn't know that. Sorry. An old girlfriend of mine loved the scent of it. I guess I just assumed that all laguz liked the smell as much as she did. – He is sympathetic towards the discriminated laguz; he was also a mercenary for several years. In ''Radiant Dawn, he reveals that his homeland is Daein, although he is not fond of their actions towards the Laguz. Later in the game, the Mercenaries come across Sothe whilst on Nasir's ship; he is an enigmatic thief claiming that he is looking for someone.Sothe: I'm...looking for someone. I heard this ship was sailing for Begnion, so I decided to climb aboard. – When Tormod constantly tries to make friends with him, he refuses,'Tormod:' Hello, friend! '''Sothe:' Give it up. We're not friends. – and during a conversation with Astrid, he expresses his hatred for nobles.'Sothe:' You are. Most nobles get rich by trampling on the commoners, then spend their lives basking in filthy luxury. I've known them to be that way since the day I was born. – After being aided in a battle with Kilvas soldiers, Jill joins the mercenaries.Jill: I cannot sit by and allow a human vessel to be attacked by sub-human degenerates! I will fight with you! – She was raised in Daein to hate laguz; her father is the Daein officer, Shiharam. During the journey, she learns that laguz aren't inherently evil, and begins to question the beliefs she grew up with.Jill: I've been thinking about things, and I haven't been able to figure out... See, in Daein we were taught that you attack humans indiscriminately and without mercy. That you are just savage animals. (To Lethe) – At first, Jill doesn't know that her father and the rest of his wyvern rider unit were actually once Begnion soldiers that shared no particular hatred for the laguz.'Shiharam:' It's true that we were born in Begnion and not Daein, but my men and I have been loyal to this country for eighteen years. – Following an undisclosed incident, the unit elected to defect to Daein in protest of the corrupt Begnion senate, and attempted to adapt to the new culture as best as they could.'Haar:' Even so, I... I hated the idea of furthering the corruption of the imperial senate. I will continue to support your reasons for leaving Begnion. – Her superior is '''Haar', a captain of the Daein army, who was part of the unit that defected to Daein. When not personally following his commander's orders, he chooses to sleep during battle and not really take things seriously.Petrine: All right, Haar! Time for you to go to work. Haar: Zzzzz... No, Mom, five more minutes... Zzzzzzzzzz – However, following Shiharam's death, he resolves to avenge him by destroying the Daein army.Haar: The ones responsible for General Shiharam's death, are the Daeins. I pretended to return to the fold so I could get close to General Petrine ... I'm just waiting for my chance. But I think they may be on to me. My unit's a bunch of tough guys who serve as Petrine's watchdogs. Plus, I've been ordered to charge the Crimeans head-on. It's Daein's way of killing two birds with one stone. He takes Jill's offer to join Greil's Mercenaries, becoming her subordinate in the Crimean liberation force. The general Tauroneo also sides with Ike after being disillusioned with the country he served since Ashnard's reign. He was a friend of Greil's; after discovering news of Greil's death and finding out Ike is the only living practitioner of Greil's sword fighting style, he surrenders to Ike and tells him he cannot allow Greil's legacy to be destroyed.Tauroneo: In that case, I will not fight you. The world must not lose Gawain's style of swordsmanship. I surrender. You may lock me away or execute me or what you will. I care not.–. Beast Tribe Characters: Giffca (Lion), Lethe (Cat), Mordecai (Tiger), Muarim (Tiger), Ranulf (Cat). The Beast Tribe reside in Gallia, in south-western Tellius. Their race is split into three animals. Lions (the rarest and most powerful), tigers (stronger than cats) and cats (the fastest). Lethe and Mordecai are the first of the laguz to join the Mercenaries. Lethe holds very little trust in beorc because of the laguz enslavement to the beorc in past years.Lethe: That was the start of long, dark days... The start of laguz slavery. – After she and Mordecai save Ike's company from being crushed by a superior Daein force, she grows especially angry at Soren's insults, and orders Mordecai to attack him.'Lethe:' Mordecai! Kill him!! – Ike manages to defuse the situation however, and escorts the group to Gallia's seat of power to meet King Caineghis. She then joins Ike's group by order of her king. '''Lethe:' I myself tremble with loathing at the thought of going to Begnion, but... When the king gives an order, obedience is the only option. – Even though she resents this assignment at first, continued exposure to the idealistic beorc she travels with helps her overcome her grievances. Mordecai is a laguz warrior who is curious of beorc and their ways. He speaks the beorc tongue with some difficulty, but is willing to study in order to communicate better with his allies. He learns about the history of the branded from Stefan,Stefan: Since you've been studying so much, I've got another thing for you to look up. I'm one of the Branded. Perhaps that will explain why I detest my country and why ignorant laguz detest me. – and shows the same curious, non-threatening attitude toward him as he does toward beorc. A friend of Tormod, '''Muarim' is recruited when Tormod joins. He is a former slave of a Begnion noble; despite years of emancipation, he still holds many of the habits he developed under his life of servitude.Lethe: Muarim...you're hauling crates around! You should leave the supply carrying to the other soldiers.– He can perform typically beorc jobs, such as sharpening swords. '''Ranulf', a cat Laguz with heterochromia regularly aids Ike throughout the quest and eventually decides to join him. His sensibility is exhibited when he allows himself to beaten by racist villagers, fearing igniting an inter-racial conflict if he retalliates.Ranulf: Gallia and Crimea have formed an alliance. I cannot jeopardize that by harming these people, no matter what ill they may bear me. – He confronts the Black Knight, but is unable to even dent his armour as it had been blessed.Ranulf: ...Ugh...why? Why do my attacks do nothing? – Unlike many laguz before meeting Ike, Ranulf consistently uses the term "beorc" and does not hate them so strongly. He is also the counterpart of Lethe, often being very friendly and poking fun at Ike, or sometimes Lethe. When the company confronts Ashnard, they are aided by Caineghis' "shadow", Giffca, who takes the form of a navy blue/black lion. An enigmatic laguz, he is one of Gallia's strongest warriors and is respected by Ranulf, Lethe, and Mordecai. Bird Tribe Characters: Janaff (Hawk), Naesala (Raven), Reyson (Heron), Tibarn (Hawk), Ulki (Hawk). The Bird Tribe is split into three different races—the Hawk Tribe of Phoenicis, the Raven Tribe of Kilvas, and the Heron Tribe of the Serenes Forest. Tibarn is the king of Phoenicis. Initially, he held a very deep resentment towards humanity in general and Begnion in particular due to the genocide of the Heron clans.Tibarn: If it involves dealing with human scum, I'll pass. Forgoing my laguz pride is not something I'm willing to do. – However, Ike changes Tibarn's perspective through his action of rescuing Leanne and Reyson from Oliver.Tibarn: I will take you at your word. Your actions have created a bond of trust between yourselves and the hawk and heron clans. If you find yourself in a dire position, you can call on me. No matter what, I will fly to your aid. – Tibarn eventually provides direct assistance to Ike late in the war.Tibarn: That's all right. But if you find yourself overwhelmed, give me a call. – His "eyes"Naesala: One of Tibarn's flock, eh? You are his "eyes", if I'm not mistaken. – and "ears" are Janaff and Ulki, who are both of the Hawk Tribe. Janaff can see things at extreme distances because of his strong sight.Tibarn: Hm. A battle... Tell me what you see, Janaff. – Like his brethren, he had a strong distaste for humans, but this changes quickly after he meets Ike. Ulki has an acute sense of hearing which allows him to hear various things from several miles away.Tibarn: A battle between beorc ships? I do not understand this at all. Ulki, tell me what they are saying. – He bore a hatred for humans before he met Ike, but it was notably less severe than his brethren's. Both are two of Tibarn's most trusted soldiers. Tibarn is highly suspicious of his Raven counterpart, King Naesala. It is Naesala's sole intent as king of Kilvas to gather all the gold he can amass to get the country out of debt and purchase land on the main continent for the prosperity of the country at any means'Naesala:' Don't act surprised! I have no intention of ruling some tiny island nation forever. I will make Kilvas a name to remember! To that end, no amount of gold is enough. Laguz or beorc, I care not. If the pay is right, there's nothing I won't do. – —this involves such acts as piracy and aiding the Daeins for money.Norris: And what would it cost me this time? Naesala: You learn quickly, my friend. Let's see, you'd be receiving my own royal assistance, so...double-- no, triple rates. – Naesala, under the cover of attempting to atone for lending Daein aid, leads Reyson to the heart of the Serenes Forest to show him what has become of it.Naesala: Here we are. This is what I wanted to show you. Look below you, Reyson. What do you see? (Serenes Forest) – In reality, he is selling him to the debauched Duke Tanas of Begnion.Reyson: What? Naesala...sold me? To YOU?! Oliver: Oh ho ho ho! You are exquisite, even in rage! Now, if you behave yourself, I'll grant you a life of luxury... – Reyson is the prince of the heron tribe, and one of the few herons that survived the Serenes Massacre.Oliver: Your Majesty! J-just now, I brushed against the most splendid specimen! W-was that a Serenes noble? They're supposed to be extinct! – For the twenty years since, he has stayed in the residence of Tibarn, along with his ailing father, Lorazieh, who is the Heron King.Nealuchi: How fares your father, King Lorazieh? Reyson: The same as ever. Since that terrible day, he remains abed... He seldom rises anymore. – Initially, Reyson bears a hatred for all humans that stems from the destruction caused by the people of Begnion in the Serenes Massacre.Reyson: Those humans burned Serenes Forest and killed my people. No amount of human blood can slake my thirst for vengeance. For my siblings, for my countrymen, I demand justice. – He is rescued after Apostle Sanaki suspects Oliver still holds illegal laguz slaves, and sends Ike to inspect Duke Tanas's grounds.Sanaki: I've received reports that Bishop Oliver, the duke of Tanas, is up to something suspicious. Duke Tanas has a villa near the woods of Serenes. Go there, and return with irrevocable proof of...whatever he's doing. If you succeed in this, I promise to support your Princess Elincia with all the power at my command. – Once Reyson talks to Naesala, he partially forgives Naesala, as long as Naesala stops aiding Daein in battle and withdraws from the current battle post haste.Reyson: Pull your troops from this battle. Now. And never again enter into combat against your fellow laguz. – Naesala accepts the truce and leaves along with his ravens. Naesala keeps his promise and, in an act of retribution, saves Reyson's sister from captivity, helping Crimea in a change of heart decision. In the final battle, he aids Ike. After the final battle is over, Reyson along with Leanne sing the Galdr of Rebirth to return the Black Dragon Prince Rajaion to his normal form. Dragon Tribe Characters: Ena (Red dragon), Nasir (White dragon). The Dragon Tribe reside in Goldoa, in the south of Tellius. The Dragon Tribe is divided into three races—Black, Red, and White. Nasir is a dragon that is hundreds of years old and will go to great lengths to make his appearance more beorc-like.Nasir: Because I've chosen to live among beorc, I've taken certain steps to make sure I'm not recognized. I've had to change my attire, my feeding habits... I've done many things. – He is a ship captain by trade, and through his contacts with Ranulf, he arranges to sail Elincia and the mercenaries from Crimea to Begnion.Ranulf: Everything's set. All you need to do is sneak down to the harbor. You'll be met there by a man with a dusky pallor. His name is Nasir. Nasir is a man you can trust. I've explained your situation to him, and he's willing to help. If you can reach his ship safely, he'll take care of everything and deliver you to Begnion – While acting as a spy for Gallia, he assists the group frequently on their quest.Ike: Look at what we know about the medallion. We discovered it thanks to his hints. He's helped us throughout our entire journey. – Later, as the mercenaries march their way through Daein, he steals Lehran's Medallion from Mist as she sleeps and is branded a traitor after he delivers it to Ena.Ike: Someone's been giving information to the enemy. Was that you, too? And.. Mist's medallion?– It is revealed that he was working as a spy for Daein as well as Gallia.Ranulf: Nasir is a Daein spy? No way! That's not possible! He was our spy! Ike: You're telling me he was a Gallian spy? None of this makes sense to me... – Ena is Nasir's granddaughter.Nasir: Ena...is my only granddaughter. – She is introduced at the beginning of the game as a tactician for Petrine.Ena: Preparations are complete, General Petrine. In order to ease command for you, Sir Bryan will serve as your deputy. Regarding strategy, it would be easiest if you spoke with him directly--– She is later promoted to a Daein general and battles Ike at the Daein capital, Nevassa.Ena: Me? I am to take command...of the army? Petrine: That's right. You're moving up in the world, General Ena.– She is almost killed by the Black Knight after her failure to stop Ike, but the Black Knight confesses he did not deliver a clean blow despite stating that he would execute her.Black Knight: Despite my promise, the blow was not clean. She breathes still. – Ena was working with Daein to see her fiance, Rajaion,Ike: So, you were with King Daein because you were trying to save Rajaion? – who had been warped into a wyvern by Ashnard. It is later revealed that Nasir only stole the medallion to protect Ena. Ike ultimately forgives both of them and allows them to fight for him.Ike:'''If you're not our enemy, then prove it by aiding us. – Non-playable characters Greil '''Greil is Ike's father, and the founder of the Greil Mercenaries. He was once known as General Gawain, one of Daein's 'Four Riders' (the four knights who are closest to Daein's King in strength. The other three are Tauroneo, Lavenga, and Bryce), but fled his homeland with his wife, Elena, after she was entrusted with Lehran's Medallion by Reyson and Leanne's older sister, Lillia. The name is a reference to Arthurian mythology; Gawain was the nephew of King Arthur and a knight of the Round Table. For a time, he and Elena lived peacefully in Gallia. During this time, Ike and Mist were born, and Greil also met Titania, who had been sent by Crimea to study in an officer exchange program. However, one day, Greil made the mistake of taking hold of the medallion, and immediately went insane.Volke: Greil touched it only once, and it drove him to complete madness. – After engaging in a mindless slaughter, the medallion was eventually pulled from his grasp by Elena. When he returned to his sane mind, he found his wife impaled on his sword. After her death, he hired Volke for the purpose of killing him should he lose his mind again,Volke: When your father regained his senses, he tracked me down. It seems he'd heard rumors of me some time before. – and slashed the tendons from his hand so that he would no longer be able to wield a sword.Volke: He slashed the tendons in his sword hand so that he could not wield a sword again. – He entrusted the medallion to Mist, who had the same gentle spirit as her mother, and forbade Ike from ever touching the medallion himself. Greil eventually founded the Greil Mercenaries, and earned a living by performing tasks for various villages in Crimea. Sensing the danger that Daein poses upon news of the invasion, he quickly has Ike take on more responsibility within the company, and eventually flees with the mercenaries to Gallia in order to protect Princess Elincia. Later, Greil engages in a duel with the Black Knight, a former pupil from his days as General Gawain. The Black Knight tosses him the sword Ragnell, one of 2 blessed weapons able to injure him, but refusing to wield it, Greil chooses to fight with his axe, Urvan, and loses to the Black Knight. Ultimately, Greil is mortally wounded and dies as Ike takes him back to the mercenary encampment. His Japanese voice actor is Takashi Nagasako. His English voice actor is Stephan Weyte. Ashnard The king of the nation of Daein, Ashnard wages war on Crimea in an effort to ignite a continent-wide conflict. His goal is to obtain Lehran's Medallion, the Fire Emblem, which holds the spirit of an evil god that thrives on chaotic energies.Ashnard: Yes. And inside...inside is a dark god of immeasurable power and cruelty. It once caused a flood so great that all continents save Tellius were submerged in a watery tomb. – Although he obtains the medallion and makes numerous efforts to sow the seeds of war across Tellius, he is ultimately defeated at the end of the game despite being able to use the medallion to gain god-like power. Ashnard's wyvern mount is in fact not a wyvern at all, but the warped form of Rajaion, a dragon laguz and Ena's fiance.Nasir: She told me that Rajaion was with King Daein, and that he had been warped almost beyond recognition. – Before becoming king, he was a great warrior who was able to almost single-handedly grant victory to Daein in a minor conflict between Daein and Begnion.Tanith: It would be no exaggeration to say this victory was solely due to the strength of one man: Ashnard. – His rise to power was considered highly unlikely because a long list of other relatives stood ahead of him in line for the throne. Although it is publicly believed that a major illness led to the deaths of the other potential rulers, in reality, Ashnard killed them all through the use of the curse of a Blood Pact.Ashnard: Oh, but it doesn't end there. There was my stepmother, too. And every brother who stood to be a legitimate heir... All of them died by my hand. – It is revealed that Ashnard believes that the current society, based on Begnion's hierarchy, is wrong. Ashnard believes that one's lot in life should be solely based on their power;Ashnard: My sole desire is to rule through strength. The weak perish, and the strong live on... – he tells Ike that class and species won't matter in his world, where the strong will ultimately rule the weak. This likely explains Daein's system, where those who display great levels of might, particularly in combat, have the ability to gain much power within Daein society regardless of class or social standing. He wields the weapon Gurgurant. In Arthurian mythology, Gurgurant was a cannibal king and father of a son that had been murdered by a giant. Black Knight The Black Knight is Daein's most powerful general. The Black Knight's identity is never spoken of until the sequel, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, save for the fact that he was once a student of General Gawain (Greil)Black Knight: Unbelievable. Is this truly what has become of my teacher? – and is now the most powerful of Daein's Four Riders. He wears a special suit of full-body black armor that has been blessed by the goddess, making it impenetrable to all weapons save those that have also been blessed, such as Ragnell.Black Knight: My armor is blessed by the goddess. Only weapons that are also blessed can so much as scratch it. – He also has access to numerous other arcane items as well, such as the Warp Powder he uses to travel,Ashnard: I know you use that arcane powder to travel about at will. – his sword Alondite, and the sword Ragnell which he gives to Greil seemingly as an act of mercy (but mostly for an interesting battle). After killing Greil, he becomes Ike's mortal enemy, and he spends much of the game performing acts to enable Ashnard's efforts, such as providing Ashnard with blessed armour much like his own.Ashnard:'''No, it has my approval. My wyvern Rajaion, and this armor which renders any enemy attack impotent... Both are well suited to me. – Ashnard, after a comment from General Petrine about the Black Knight's strength, said he would be interested in challenging the Knight some day. Ike engages the Black Knight in a duel after capturing a Daein castle. When the Black Knight is defeated, he commends Ike on his growth in skill and strength, after which traps are set off in the fortress, burying him. The character is voiced by voice actor Junji Majima in Japanese; in English, the voice is provided by Mark Dias. Daein army '''Characters: Bertram, The Black Knight (see above), Bryce, Petrine, Shiharam. The Four Riders are the four Daein warriors closest to Ashnard in terms of fighting ability. Bryce had been a rider dating back to the era of the previous Daein king whom he had served for twenty years.Bryce: From the fifteenth year of my life...and for twenty more years until his death... I did serve him faithfully. – Bryce is a noble soldier and loyal to his nation; even after learning that Ashnard rose to power by killing everyone else that stood in line to ascend to the throne, he remains a Daein soldier to the end, and fights on the frontline during the final battle.Bryce: Even knowing now as I do...you are still your father's son. The blood of Daein's kings flows in you.– Knowing only too late that he serves a mad king, he carries himself with dignity and grants Ike proper respect upon meeting him on the battlefield. Ike grants Bryce courtesy in return, bidding him farewell after defeating him in battle. Bertram is a mysterious general dispatched to stop Ike's advance to the Crimean capital. Like the Black Knight, Bertram has never removed his armor and thus his appearance is a mystery.Soren: Like the Black Knight, he always wears his armor and never shows his face unhelmed. Also similar to the black Black Knight, his identity is revealed in the sequel, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. – Unlike the other generals, he only mutters, and speaks with a hiss.Bertam: Turn the ground...ssssoft with blood. Make a graveyard...of thissss place. Bury them all. – When he finally meets Ike, Bertram asks Ike to kill him. It is found out that in the sequel, 'Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn', that Bertram was actually Lord Renning and that he was drugged using the same drugs used on laguz to make them feral ones. Petrine is a battle-hardened soldier that is known for wielding a lance imbued with the power of fire. She has absolutely no tolerance for incompetence and cowardice.Petrine: Stand your ground, all of you! Don't panic! I will personally slaughter the first man to turn his back on the enemy! – Despite being female, she at first wonders what she may have done wrong when Ashnard assigns another woman, Ena, to her unit as a strategist.Petrine: When the king assigned me a tactician, I wondered what I had done to lose his trust. When I saw it was a young girl, I burned with anger at the king's judgment. – Although she appears brave and ruthless, she becomes terrified of dying after being mortally wounded.Petrine: Forgive me...please... Oh, I don't want to die... So...scared... – In a battle conversation with Soren, it is revealed that she is also one of the Branded.Petrine: You... That mark on your brow... That's not a charm of the dead, is it? You're no Spirit Charmer! Hmph! You may be able to fool others with that, but not me. It's because we're the same, see? – Shiharam is Jill's father and a former Begnion soldier. Eighteen years before the beginning of the game he and his entire Wyvern unit defected from Begnion because they could no longer accept working for the nation's corrupt senators. He led his men to Daein, where they became accepted into the nation's military and worked arduously to become accepted in their new homeland.Shiharam: It's true that we were born in Begnion and not Daein, but my men and I have been loyal to this country for eighteen years. We have spared no effort to learn all the proper manners and customs of this land. – Petrine orders him and his unit to flood Daein lands in an effort to slow Ike's forces down. Although he doesn't want to open the floodgate since doing so would damage land and crops owned by Daein commoners, he follows orders,Shiharam: We have no choice but to obey. It's as the woman says. The only thing we can do is ensure the Crimean army is defeated as soon as possible. – but sends Haar away so that he may survive the battle.Shiharam: Do not fight today. – Laguz Characters: Caineghis (Lion), Dheginsea (Black dragon), Kurthnaga (Black dragon), Leanne (Heron), Rajaion (Black dragon). Dheginsea is the king of Goldoa, the nation of the dragon laguz tribes. He is the oldest non-divine being on Tellius, and bore witness to the last great war that engulfed the continent, and the resultant great flood.Caineghis: At that time, all the world, save Tellius, was drowned beneath the seas. Elincia: That is a true story? I thought it nothing more than a fable... Caineghis: We have living proof: Goldoa's King Dheginsea. He and two other heroes fought alongside the goddess herself to defeat the dark one – During a meeting of laguz royalty, he sternly warns that the others watch where they tread in the battle against Daein, because the end result may engulf Tellius in chaos.Dheginsea: I agree with King Gallia. If we were to form a laguz alliance against Daein, we would drive Begnion to Daein's side and lose a valuable ally. The flames of war cannot be fanned haphazardly. Above all, we must think of Lehran's Medallion. Its location is unknown... But it still exists. We know this. And as long as it does, we cannot allow any war that could stand to engulf all our nations! – Eight hundred years prior to the events of the game, he fought the "dark god" now imprisoned in Lehran's Medallion, alongside Soan, the beast king, Altina the founder of Begnion, and the goddess Ashera herself. Prince Kurthnaga, Dheginsea's son, witnesses a flock of crow laguz pirates attack Nasir's ship when it becomes trapped on a reef on Goldoa's shoreline. After speaking with Ike, he provides assistance by ordering some dragon soldiers to free the ship, and also provides the mercenaries with replenished food and supplies.Kurthnaga: In the meantime, we shall help you with your ship. Gareth, direct the others to push their ship free. – Kurthnaga: Is there anything else you require? If you need food or fresh water, we can replenish your supplies. – Rajaion is originally introduced in the game as Ashnard's wyvern mount.Reyson: A laguz... No, it can't be. Ashnard's mount was a wyvern... Wasn't it? – After Ashnard is killed, Rajaion lies on the ground, wounded, and Ena runs out to him. Nineteen years before the game, Rajaion left Goldoa and was never heard of again.Ena: Yes. Rajaion is the most important thing in my...life... Some nineteen years ago, he said he wanted to broaden his knowledge and left Goldoa. He...never...returned... – As Rajaion's death grows near, Reyson and Leanne sing the Galdr of Rebirth to him and succeed in returning his mind and body to normal.Reyson: Leanne told me that dragon's true form had been warped. So we sang the galdr of rebirth... – Free of Ashnard's control, he dies in Ena's arms and Ena and Nasir return his body to Goldoa.Ena: Yes. We must take Rajaion back to his hometown. – Caineghis is the king of Gallia, the beast tribe. He aids Ike, Elincia and the others a great deal at the beginning of the game, even saving Ike's life in his first encounter with the Black Knight.Black Knight: ...So close. Now is not the time for me to deal with him. Hmph. You get to keep your head today, boy. (Talking to Ike) – He has a deep respect for Ike's parents as well as the Crimean princess's, as they were among the few beorc who worked hard to re-establish a trusting and peaceful bond between laguz and beorc.Caineghis: Hmm... You have good eyes. Honest and brave. I see your father in them. Long ago, Greil...your father...worked as a mercenary for Gallia. We forged a strong bond, he and I. To speak truly, I still do not trust the beorc. But your father was different. Princess Elincia's father, King Ramon, and his brother, Lord Renning, are also of a different kind. All are...or were...exceptional men. – He, like Dheginsea, is one of the laguz kings that does not join in the final battle; instead, his "shadow", Giffca, takes his place. Reyson's sister Leanne slept in the remains of Serenes Forest for twenty years before she was discovered by Ike and the Greil Mercenaries.Reyson: The forest protected her. It kept her asleep for so long... There's no way to express my gratitude. – Like all herons, she is frail and delicate, but considered one of the most beautiful of all living creatures. Her lack of contact with beorc prevents her from speaking anything but the ancient language of the heron tribe. After being left in King Tibarn's care, she is kidnapped by the Black Knight and locked in a tower filled with laguz driven mad through Daein experiments,Lotz: I'm...so...sorry......the...princess...... Tibarn: Who did this? Who was the craven dastard that did this to you? Lotz: ...Knight...in...black armor... Gwaa...urrk! – but she is eventually rescued by Naesala.Naesala: Now, on to the problem at hand. We went to the trouble of escaping that tower, so I'd hate to end up a meal for one of our insane cousins. Our objective is to rendezvous with Nealuchi. Here we go, Leanne. Hold on tight. – Begnion senate Characters: Oliver, Sanaki, Sephiran, Sigrun, Zelgius. Apostle Sanaki is the political and religious leader of Begnion. She is actually a young girlSanaki is age 10. In the sequel Radiant Dawn, which takes place three years later, Sothe reveals she is 13. that is said to be the vessel of the goddess Ashera.Narrator: Reigning from the summit of the empire and guiding the world with the voice of the goddess, the apostle Sanaki rules Begnion. As Ashera's chosen vessel, the apostle is showered with love and respect from the entire nation. – At first, she treats Ike and Elincia coldly and with disdain, but it is in fact a ruse, as she needs Ike's help in uncovering a laguz slave-trading ring that other Begnion nobles are participating in.Ike: You want to expose the depravity of the inner circles of power. But you don't want the general public to know that the majority of the senate is involved in slavery. – Her greatest desire is to atone for the genocide her people committed on the heron tribe twenty years earlier.Sanaki: Such needless pain... It may sound like utter hypocrisy, but my people regret deeply the actions of that horrific night. We stole the heron clan from this world... Every time we see the blackened forest, our grave sin comes back to haunt us. – It is also revealed at the end that the apostle is the only one who can awaken the dark god from Leheran's Medallion, as she is the sole descendant of Altina, a companion of the Goddess Ashera and the Dragon King who fought to seal the dark god.Sephiran: There is one who yet shares both bloodline and name-- the true heir of Altina ... Sanaki Kirsch Altina... None other than the apostle herself. – Sephiran is the Prime Minister of Begnion and Duke Persis; he travels the continent in disguise to learn the state of the people and the whereabouts of the Fire Emblem.Sanaki: Sephiran is in truth Duke Belsys, prime minister of Begnion and my most trusted advisor. He has been traveling the neighboring lands for months, trying to ascertain the condition of the people there. – Ike first encounters him after setting him free from a Daein prison that he had been taken to after posing as a monk and healing members of the Crimean militia.Sephiran: I was arrested in a nearby village, where I was tending to wounded Crimean knights. I received no trial but have nevertheless been kept prisoner in this place ever since. – Sephiran later explains Elincia's plight to the apostle prior to the mercenaries' arrival in Begnion. He reappears at the end of the game to congratulate Ike, but he also believes that although Ike brought peace to Tellius, his efforts may also ignite a lust for power in others, and that war may engulf the continent once again.Sephiran: Your story, the everyday mercenary who becomes a hero will awake ugly appetite and ambition in many. It will be the cause of strife and discord throughout the land. I'm certain Ashnard saw the truth in this. In a way, Ashnard's dream may have been fulfilled. The seeds of war have indeed been sewn across the continent. – Oliver is a corpulent bishop and senator of Begnion and Duke Tanas. Oliver secretly deals in the slave trade of laguz, as well as buying valuable items Naesala's crows steal from ships at sea.Naesala: Duke Oliver, can we please discuss the business at hand? Per your request, we have appropriated several pieces of art from the ships of Duke Gaddos. – Upon seeing Reyson, he convinces Naesala to sell the heron prince to him for an enormous sum, thinking of him as a work of art.Oliver: A true work of art wrought in flesh and feather. All this beauty... Mine... The fortune I paid the raven king seems like a pittance compared to this treasure! – Oliver's misdeeds are eventually uncovered by the Greil Mercenaries, and he is defeated in Serenes Forest when he tries to capture Leanne. Sigrun is the commander of Begnion's pegasus knights; she is a kind and considerate leader. She is first introduced when she and Deputy Commander Tanith board Nasir's ship to take Elincia to a meeting with the apostle. Sigrun is willing to overlook Marcia's decision to leave the pegasus knights to search for her brother.Tanith: Commander Sigrun is a charitable person. She says she is willing to overlook your desertion. – Zelgius is a general of the Begnion military. He leads an armed force out of Begnion to provide assistance to Ike and the Crimean liberation army and catches up with them around the time Ike has completed his business in the Daein capital. However, Soren is mistrustful of Begnion's motives in sending the reinforcements, and suggests to Ike that depending on them too greatly could ultimately lead to a restored Crimea that is nothing more than a Begnion puppet state.Soren: If those reinforcements are responsible for defeating King Daein, what do you think will happen? That achievement, the very victory itself, will belong to the Begnion Empire. Not to Crimea. If that happens, Crimea will be rebuilt however Begnion sees fit, and Princess Elincia will be a mere figurehead. And then, the deeds of an unknown mercenary company will be expertly covered up. We'll receive some paltry sum of money and be swept under a rug somewhere. – In response to Soren's concerns, as well as concerns of his own, Ike meets with Zelgius and orders the general to stay behind in Daein to restore order while the Crimean forces march ahead. Once his forces have finished their task, they once again catch up with Ike's forces after Ashnard's defeat, and Zelgius is able to properly congratulate Ike on all he has done. It is revealed in the sequel, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, that Zelgius is the Black Knight. References Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Path of Radiance